


Hawaii_Vlog_D1_Cut(1).mp4

by disintegrey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Carl Manfred, Mentioned Hank Anderson, Mentioned Josh, Mentioned North, This was purely because I love watching youtube, Youtuber AU, mentioned Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disintegrey/pseuds/disintegrey
Summary: Markus and Connor are on vacation in Hawaii!





	Hawaii_Vlog_D1_Cut(1).mp4

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write this so bad because why not? Just a short one to get the idea of it but could this lead to a possible Youtuber! AU???? :O

**[video starts]**

 

Hey guys! Connor here! We are in Hawaii! Today is the first day of our trip! Markus is still sleeping in the other room and I don’t want to wake him up yet. It’s currently….*checks watch*...6.30am so I’ll wake him up in 30 minutes or so. While waiting, I’ll tell you guys about our trip!

 

**[cuts to view of Connor sitting on a couch in the living area]**

 

So, let me start about this trip. Markus and I have been busy with our own things, with him and Jericho and I was occupied with cases and such. It proved difficult to find time to spend with each other. So Hank, my dad, one day at the station just hands me a plain envelope. I asked him, you know, what’s this? And he told me it was a surprise.

 

I opened the envelope and I saw a ticket to Hawaii and the itinerary of the whole trip. I thought HE was going on a trip and I, of course, was happy that he was taking a break. He laughed and said those tickets were for ME. I was really surprised! I was never given something like this so it took awhile for me to actually believe that he bought those tickets for me. 

 

At first I didn’t have the heart to accept something so grand. But, he insisted saying that, I’ve been working really hard at the station and all that so I deserve a little time off. I, *laughs* I was speechless! I told Hank that I had to tell Markus about this. And right there and then, Markus, Josh, Simon and North stumbled through the entrance of the station.

 

The timing was really spot on and quite suspicious. Markus asked what did I want to tell him. Before I could explain, Hank gave him a plain envelope too. That’s when I pieced everything together. Hank planned a trip for us. For Markus and I. That old man is really something. 

 

Markus was equally surprised, mind you. *smiles and laugh* He, just what I did, couldn’t accept the gift but Hank simply said it was something the both of us deserved. North spoke up saying it would be a great idea for Markus to take a break. Being the head of Jericho and all. Josh and Simon agreed and told him that they can manage during his absence and to trust them more to manage Jericho. That they can’t let him do all the dirty work. I have a feeling that they were in on this too *laughs* 

 

Markus had to talk to Carl, his dad, about the trip and asked if it was okay for him to go. Carl said it was fine since he has a trained medical help with him at his home. Carl was also happy to know that Markus was going to take a short break from it all. Maybe he was in on this plan to *laughs* How have we not realized this? 

 

Then, a week later, here we are. In a hotel in Hawaii. I feel like Hank has done so much for me plus this trip and I don’t think I can ever repay him. Also, Markus and I have never travelled before so we’re both experiencing new things together. We’re both grateful for the opportunity to, as they said, take our mind off of things back home. I guess this is the first vlog of our Hawaii trip? 

 

**[video cuts to Connor pouring hot water in a cup with instant coffee]**

 

I’m making coffee for Markus. He really likes it for reasons I can’t comprehend. I’m more of a tea person but I guess everyone has their own tastes in beverages. Really, the second we had our new upgrades that allow us to eat and drink and the first thing he drinks is coffee. I don’t understand him. Well, time to wake up the boyfriend. 

 

**[video cuts to Connor holding coffee while walking to the bedroom. He placed he coffee on the bedside table. On the bed, Markus was sleeping while cuddling a pillow facing the camera. Connor’s chuckles can be heard]**

 

For the leader of the revolution, he can be adorable as well. 

 

**[video cuts to view from the bedside table. Connor slowly sat next to Markus. He softly whispers into Markus’ ear]**

 

Wake up, sleeping beauty.

 

**[Markus stirred. He let go of his pillow and wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist which earned a chuckle from him]**

 

Baby, wake up. We have places to be. 

 

_ *groans* good morning, the love of my life.  _

 

Good morning. *Connor leaned in and gave Markus a chaste kiss* I made you coffee.

 

_ Boyfriend and coffee in bed? Am I in heaven? _

 

*Connor laughs* You better appreciate it cause after this trip is over, it’s going to be hard for me to do this.

 

_ Let’s stay here forever. Get married, have kids and raise them together. _

 

*Connor smiles* As promising as that sounds, we need to get ready for the day. And talk to Hank first about the marriage thing.

 

_ *Markus laughs* I’ll try my best to convince my future father-in-law. Do you think he’ll be mad that I’ll take away his precious son? _

 

Well, he most certainly will have the urge to strangle you at some point but it is mostly out of love.

 

_ I’m not sure if you’re being sarcastic or telling the truth. _

 

You’ll find out when the day comes. Right now, we need to get ready.

 

**[Connor drags Markus out of bed and out of view]**

  
  


**[ _video cuts to Markus facing the camera]_**

 

_ Morning guys! We’re in Hawaii!  _

 

**_[switch to back camera. Markus walks up to the window showing the view of the beach]_ **

 

_ What a view!  _

 

**_[switches back to front camera]_ **

 

_ But, yeah, we wouldn’t be here without Hank. I’m sure Connor talked about it so I would like to thank Hank and maybe other people were involved in the plan as well. I’m talking about North, Josh, Simon and my own dad. Really, I appreciate it so much.  *smiles that charming smile of his* _

 

**_[video cuts to Markus finish brushing his teeth in the bathroom, still undressed and I mean just some pants ladies calm down.]_ **

 

_ So we have a packed day today. I’ve never done something like this and seeing the itinerary full of activities is , uhh, I’m excited but I know it’s going to be tiring. But, we’re going to have fun because it’s our first time in Hawaii and also our first time going on a trip together. So, yes, I’m anxious to get the day started. _

 

_ Also *looks at face in the mirror* hmmm, should I shave? I’m seeing a little stubble going on. Hey babe? _

 

*Connor answers from the bedroom* Yes?

 

_ Do you think I should shave? _

 

*Connor appears in the bathroom wearing a button up which was unbuttoned* Well, I do see some stubble.

 

* _ Markus wraps his arms around Connor’s waist*  You think I should shave or just let it grow?  _

 

***** Connor wraps his arms around Markus’ neck* I don’t mind either, you look handsome nonetheless.

 

_ *Markus chuckles* You just love to avoid the question, don’t you? *He starts to playfully kiss Connor’s neck* _

 

*Connor giggles at the gesture* Markus, we’re going to be late. 

 

_ Answer the question, Anderson. _

 

*Connor sighs* Let it grow. You look more irresistible that way. *Connor slips away from Markus’ arms*

 

_ Did you just call me “irresistible”? *Markus huffs a laugh and looks into the camera* I love one (1) man. *shakes his head while smiling* _

  
  


**[video cuts to Connor, dressed in a white button up and ¾ pants.]**

 

Alright, we are heading off to our first destination. *checks itinerary* Which is an hour away. We’re lucky we’re early today. We’ll be vlogging but not sure if it’s for the whole journey since we’ll be out for most of the day. I bought extra batteries for backup purposes. Markus, are you done yet?

 

_ *Markus appears next to Connor, wearing a blue tank top and shorts with shades resting on the bridge of his nose* Ready. *Kisses Connor* You ready, babe? _

 

Yes and now we’re off. See you at our first stop! 

 

**[Connor and Markus wave at the camera with big smiles]**

 

**[video ends]**


End file.
